Pasión en el santuario
by Fan Shaman King
Summary: Athena quiere sentirse deseada...quiere dejar de ser solo algo a lo que hay que proteger y que la vean como a una mujer...para ello intentara seducir a varios de sus caballeros[futuros lemons] reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con un fan fic, está vez de Saint Seiya, obviamente XD. Bueno, el fic tratará sobre Athena y sus santos Dorados (no todos, pero casi todos) y puede que algunos de bronce. Es un AthenaxTodos jeje, nada de Yaoi eh! XD, que quede claro, no tengo nada en contra pero yo no escribo ni yaoi ni yuri. Espero que os guste! 

**Pasión en el santuario**

Athena estaba en su santuario, como siempre… no esperaba nada especial, sólo la soledad que la invadía mientras sus caballeros dorados protegían ese lugar…cada uno en su casa correspondiente. La Diosa se sentía sola… sabía que tenía el respeto de todos sus caballeros y que por parte de ellos, no estaría sola…pero, sólo en ese aspecto…ella buscaba algo más… ¿acaso no era bella? ¿acaso ningún hombre la deseaba? Sabía que al ser una Diosa debía ser pura… pero antes que Diosa era mujer, y eso nadie podría cambiarlo… ¿sería por eso que ninguno de sus caballeros se atrevía a tocarla? quien sabe… igual debía comprobarlo, quizá debía intentar seducirles para comprobar si ella era deseada o no gustaba…

Y así lo hizo…

La Diosa estaba sentada en su santuario, había echo venir a Camus, que lo tenía frente a ella en esos momentos, arrodillado.

-Mi Diosa, ¿qué desea? –dijo el santo Dorado, sin levantar la vista del suelo mientras permanecía de rodillas.

-Verás… me gustaría…hablar contigo…-dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-levántate…

Camus hizo lo propio mientras su mirada se clavó en los ojos de la Diosa.

-Usted dirá Athena…-la chica comenzó a andar lentamente alrededor del caballero.

-Dime una cosa Camus…yo…¿te parezco…atractiva…? –las mejillas de Athena se sonrojaron muy levemente.

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta proveniente de su Diosa, no sabía que contestar…por su puesto Athena para él era preciosa, pero… ¿Cómo decir eso? Sería como un pecado…

-… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso…? no es propio de usted…-dijo mirando al frente, con Athena a su espalda. –No debería preocuparse por eso…

-¿¿Y por que no debo??-la chica se puso frente a él con el ceño un poco fruncido.-Soy una mujer, ¿¿¿o eso no cuenta para vosotros??? ¿¿¿Es que nunca me habéis visto más que como algo a lo que hay que proteger???-Camus cada vez se sorprendía más de la actitud de su Diosa, ¿qué le pasaba? no entendía nada…

-Pe…pero…bueno…usted…es muy hermosa…pero…ya sabe que…sólo estamos para protegerla y respetarla…no podríamos verla como nada más…-Camus se sentía un poco incomodo por tener que darle aquellas explicaciones a Athena, ella jamás se había dirigido así a ninguno de los caballeros…

Camus notó como una tibia mano se posaba en su mejilla y la acariciaba lentamente.

-Lo se…pero… si yo…estuviera dispuesta a dejarme llevar…¿qué harías? –La Diosa miraba fijamente a su caballero mientras las mejillas de este se teñían levemente de rojo.

-Yo…yo…pues…-El Santo Dorado notaba como sus instintos masculinos se iban apoderando de él. Después de todo, el era un hombre…y tenía frente a él a una mujer muy bella…que sin duda lo ponía…

-Vamos Mi caballero…-la mano de Athena bajaba lentamente por el cuello de Camus.-dime… ¿que harías…?

-Athena…yo…-la mirada de Camus bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse con el escote de Su Diosa. Camus notaba que cada vez iba a poder reprimir menos sus instintos…Athena se le estaba insinuando y él no debía dejarse llevar… pero cada vez le iba a costar más.-¡No!-se separó rápidamente de ella.-No siga por favor, sabe que no está bien lo que hace…

La Diosa sonrió maliciosamente, sabía que Camus estaba nervioso por ella. No se resigno, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería y nada la haría parar. De nuevo se acercó a Camus.

-Uhm…se que no está bien… ¿pero sabes que? -Athena acercó su boca al oido de Camus susurrándole…- Me da igual…-tras decir esto, lamió levemente la oreja del caballero, él cual se estremeció.-me atraes mucho Camus…y se que yo también te atraigo a ti… ¿por que no dejar de lado las reglas? déjate llevar…es más…te ordeno que te dejes llevar… -de nuevo sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Camus.

Él no podía evitarlo más, y sin pensárselo dos veces la besó fogosamente en los labios mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba contra su fuerte cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó bastante mientras correspondía al beso posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Camus. ¡Había conseguido lo que quería al fin!

El Santo Dorado la puso contra la pared mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Sus manos bajaron moldeando la perfecta figura del cuerpo de su Diosa. Ella suspiraba levemente, nunca había sentido lo que era ser acariciada de esa manera. Deseaba más y más…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, dejad reviews por favor T.T, el primer capítulo es corto, ya los iré alargando, aun hay que saber que pasó con Camus y que pasará con el resto /// ! Jejeje n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

No se dieron cuenta, cuando la armadura del santo de Acuario ya estaba en el suelo, y el vestido de la Diosa desabrochado por detrás… Camus y Athena se besaban desenfrenadamente mientras él no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo… Ella no se quedó atrás y empezó a pasar sus suaves manos por el torso desnudo de su caballero, él cual solo llevaba encima unos pantalones pegados color aguamarina. Camus llevo sus manos hasta los tirantes del vestido de Athena, empezando a bajarlos lentamente y comenzando a verse el pecho de la Diosa sólo con el sujetador… En ese instante, él fijó la mirada en esa zona casi desnuda. Su sonrojo aumento…realmente Athena era muy hermosa… La Diosa por su parte se sentía en el cielo, jamás había experimentado tales besos y caricias, no quería que ese momento terminara…pero poco le duró la alegría cuando notó que Camus paró de tocarla y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué Sucede…? –le preguntó ella mirándolo algo confundida.

-Athena no podemos seguir… esto no está bien…-agachó un poco la cabeza.-Para serle sincero…me gustaría mucho seguir pero se que estaría haciendo mal…compréndame…

La chica puso su mano en el mentón de Camus y le levantó el rostro hasta quedar mirándose a los ojos.

-Camus…yo soy tu Diosa, ¿cierto?-él asintió levemente.-y te ordeno que olvides las normas y hagas lo que quieras…-Athena se llevó las manos hasta su vestido y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.-o es que… ¿no te gusto…? –en ese momento se pudo oír el leve roce del largo vestido blanco de la Diosa cayendo en el suelo.

El santo Dorado miró fijamente a la mujer… sólo en ropa interior…eso era demasiado para él… El cuerpo de la Diosa era perfecto… No podía resistirlo más…no aguantaba más… y sin más, la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde Athena descansa siempre. La tumbó y él se colocó despacio sobre ella. Pegó su rostro al de ella mientras bajaba sus manos por la cintura de la Divinidad.

-Espero que luego no se arrepienta…-le susurró el caballero de una forma, que para la Diosa, sonó realmente sensual.

En ese momento se besaron de nuevo, ella deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Camus mientras él llevó las suyas hasta el broche del sujetador de la chica, intentado desabrocharlo. Lo logró. A Athena ya no la cubría nada de cintura para arriba, él se quedó fijo mirándola… ella se sonrojó. Jamás había sido vista por nadie con esa mirada de deseo en sus ojos… y es que, Camus ardía en deseos de poseerla…  
Empezó a besarla por el cuello, deslizando sus labios hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus pechos desnudos… antes de tocarlos la miró a los ojos y la pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada y suspirando…esa escena lo volvió loco y no pudo evitar lanzarse a besar aquellos bien dotados pechos de la Diosa. Los besó, tocó y lamió… Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía sensaciones que jamás soñó experimentar… Camus continuó bajando esa cadena de besos, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a la única parte de su cuerpo aun cubierta por ropa. No se lo pensó y agarró con sus manos aquellas braguitas de su Diosa y las deslizó por sus piernas hasta sacárselas. Ahí estaba, completamente desnuda e indefensa ante a un ardiente Camus. No esperó más y empezó a besar aquella zona tan íntima de Athena… Ella comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer…

Esa noche se hizo larga… el Santo de Acuario y la Diosa habían sido uno… ¡él le había quitado la virginidad a su Diosa! Era la primera vez que había disfrutado tanto. Haberse acostado con semejante belleza no tenía nombre… pero… ¿habría echo bien? en cierto modo se sentía un poco mal, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado y las consecuencias que podría traer…  
Athena se había quedado dormida mientras Camus se terminaba de colocar su armadura dorada y salía despacio del santuario, dejando a la chica allí. Saliendo del santuario pudo ver a Shaka que pretendía entrar…

-¡Shaka! ¿¿Qué…que haces aquí??-lo miró algo nervioso.

-Nada…venía a ver como estaba Athena…-lo miró mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿y tú…?

-¿¿Yo?? Pues…yo…este…

-¿Uhm…? te noto un poco nervioso Camus…-lo miró.

-¿Nervioso? nah…yo solo había venido a lo mismo que tú, haber como estaba Athena…y está muy bien…dormida…-caminó hasta quedar a un lado del santo de Virgo.-Mejor déjala descansar…vámonos.

Camus pensó que si entraba y la veía dormida y desnuda…descubriría lo que allí había pasado…

-Bueno…está bien…

Los dos Santos se fueron caminando cada uno hasta su casa. A la mañana siguiente, Shaka se despertó temprano, había estado casi toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de porque Camus estaba tan nervioso… así que sin esperar más se levantó, y antes de que ningún otro santo se despertara, se encamino hacía el santuario de su Diosa…

El Caballero llegó, y lentamente entró dentro…

-¿Athena…?

Pudo ver en una cama una figura femenina dormida… lo que no sabía era en el estado en el que la encontraría cuando se acercara…

-----------------------------------------------------

Fin del 2º cap!! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo haya escrito bien la verdad es que no se si me da bien los lemons, este es sólo el primero, y como veis no quise describir mucho la situación…P eso lo dejaré para mas adelante…bueno, espero reviews!! y gracias a todos los que me dejaron ya un reviews, espero ver más


End file.
